Lazy Day
by zeppx
Summary: The boys have a nice lazy Sunday.


This is what happens when I daydream of hammocks and sunshine while it's pouring rain outside.  
Can also be found on my livejournal for anyone interested. (Homepage link)  
Enjoy!

* * *

There were days when Dean could forget that they were in the middle of the apocalypse, days when the sun was shining and the sky was blue and cloudless. Days where he found himself content to just sit and doze in the sun like a fat, happy cat. Days where Sam was sitting on Bobby's front porch swing reading a book that had nothing to do with spells or sigils or ways to kill the Devil.

His peace was interrupted when he heard Sam say, "Hey Cas." An unhappy groan escaped Dean, he was perfectly content to lay here on the hood of the Impala, cool beer in his hand, sun on his face. He didn't need the angel's doom and gloom right now.

"Dean-"

"Whatever it is, no." He cracked open one eye to see Cas standing uncertainly by the front of the car, hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"It's Sunday." The line between Cas' brows became a little more defined, "I am aware of what day it is Dean."

"So that means you know it's the day of rest right?"

"Dean-"

"So I'm resting. Me and Sam, we're taking a break okay? So, take your doom and gloom elsewhere, unless you're willing to take a break." Cas opened his mouth to respond but Dean interrupted, "You know what, forget that, you're staying here and you're going to learn to relax."

"Dean, I-" Dean slid off the sun warmed hood of the car and grabbed Cas' tie and tugged him along behind him like a lost puppy on a leash. He could hear Sam snort in amusement as they passed him, going around the side of Bobby's house.

"Where are we going?" Cas finally asked, sounding like he didn't care he was being dragged along by his tie. Dean had to remind himself that if Cas didn't want to be following him there was no way in hell Dean would be able to pull Cas anywhere.

"You'll see." They rounded the corner of the house, and there strung up between two piles of junk was the old hammock Dean and Sam and placed years before. It looked a little forgotten, but it was still there and still in one piece. Once there Dean turned, examined Cas who had gone to looking at him with a face that was reminiscent of _no He isn't on any flat-bread_ face.

"You do know how to relax don't you?" Cas stared at him. Dean sighed.

"First, since it's like, eighty degrees out here, lose the coats." After a hesitation Cas did as he said, removing his trench coat and suit jacket.

"Now the tie." The tie joined coats on the ground. They stared at each other for a minute, Dean considering what to do next then asked, "You have a shirt on under that?" The head tilt of confusion made an appearance.

"Do you have an undershirt on?"

"I believe so."

"Alright then. Take off your stuffy shirt and then your shoes." Cas blinked at him, sighed and said, "Dean I don't-"

"Nope. No God hunt today my friend, we're all taking a break."

"But-"

"No."

"Dean-"

"No."

"_Dean._"

"_No._" Cas huffed out a frustrated sigh and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Dean nodded his approval and waited. Soon Cas stood in his white t-shirt, slacks and sensible black socks.

"Is this sufficient enough?" If Cas could pout he'd be pouting at the moment.

"Yep, now get on the hammock." Cas turned his attention from Dean and to the hammock, eyes narrowing at it.

"Go on." Cas continued to stare at it as if the hammock were the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Just kind of, sit on the edge and wiggle back until you're in the middle. Just don't jump into the middle, that usually ends badly for all parties involved." Cas frowned at him.

"Oh c'mon Cas, just get on that and relax, it won't kill you." Dean moved to push Cas towards the hammock and found himself trying to push a brick wall. He dropped his forehead to the angel's shoulder, huffed out a laugh and muttered, "Come on Cas, you're killin' me here."

"Dean I don't understand why-"

"Because everyone needs a break Cas. Even badass angel's of the Lord okay?" Cas blinked at him. Dean sighed, moved around the unmovable angel and sat on the edge of the hammock, scooted back, swung his legs over the edge and settled in the middle of the hammock. The motion had caused a slight swinging motion and Dean closed his eyes, settling back with a happy sigh.

"I can feel you staring Cas."

"You didn't remove your shoes." Dean kicked them off, "Happy?" There was no answer but a moment later the swinging motion stopped, the edge dipped down and then Cas was there, lying beside him, stiff as a board. Dean cracked his eyes open, looked over at Cas who had his hands clasped together on his stomach and was staring straight up at the sky.

"Close your eyes dude." Cas' eyes slid closed and Dean reached over, pulling Cas' hands apart and said, "Now just set them there, no need to be so stiff." They laid like that for awhile, side by side, Dean started dozing again, just enjoying the feel of the sun on his face when finally, _finally_ he felt Cas relax beside him.

"There you go."

"I think I understand now."

"Good, now shut up." Cas did and Dean fell asleep.

When he came to he did so slowly. His mind came to awareness but he kept his eyes closed, his clothes and skin were sun warmed, there was a gentle weight along his back, long fingers carding through his hair and soft voice singing something he didn't know above him.

Wait...what? His eyes popped open and he was greeted with the expanse of white that was Castiel's chest under his cheek. The soft vibrations entering his ear from under him told him it was Cas that he was hearing sing, the fingers in his hair was also Cas. He was so loose and relaxed that he didn't promptly freak out like he probably should have.

"Why are we cuddling?" He muttered instead. Cas stopped singing, much to Dean's disappointment, dude had a nice voice. His fingers also stopped their soothing movement.

"You're the one that molested the poor guy while you were sleeping." Dean's head popped off the sun-warmed cotton and spotted Sam spread out on a lounge chair he had found somewhere, book spread open on his chest. Dean let out a groan at the grin that was on Sam's face, he would never hear the end of this, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. He let his head drop back down on Cas' chest, and those long, wonderful fingers went back to carding through his hair.

"Sorry Cas." He finally muttered.

"I don't mind."

"Good, now start singing again." Cas huffed and did as Dean prompted. He wasn't singing in English and it wasn't anything he understood, but it filled him up with something he couldn't identify and put his mind at ease. It may have been the end of the world out there, but for now he was content here in the sun with his brother and his angel.


End file.
